Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe/Ratchet
Bio Ratchet is the last known Lombax in the universe, all due to the others having vanished after a war with the Cragmites. Since then, Ratchet spent most of his life stranded on a random planet and dreamed to get off. His life changed however when he found a crashed spacecraft, its sole pilot being a small robot that Ratchet would dub as "Clank". Working together, the two would go from an unlikely tag-team, to some of the finest warriors in the known galaxy, saving the galaxy from genocidal maniacs to the destruction of time-space. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities Ratchet is a talented and resourceful mechanic who has invented powerful devices often with limited resources available to him. He has built starships himself, as well as intergalactic warp drives, often made with scrap metal. However, his overconfidence with his skills often leads him to use his devices untested, which can have dangerous consequences. Despite not having a pilot's license,2 he is nonetheless a skilled pilot who has survived and won several dogfights in space against insurmountable odds, as well as win races against Ace Bunyon, the fastest pilot in the Bogon Galaxy. Additionally, Ratchet is skilled, acrobatic and physically strong fighter, both through his talents and through extensive commando training. His primary strength in combat however comes from his ability to wield a vast array of weapons. Variations * Future: Gains new moves based on Ratchet's Future-era weapons. He gains a Hyperflux armor from A Crack in Time. * Up Your Arsenal: Gains more weapons for new moves. He gains a Infernox armor from R&C3. * Going Commando: Gains new moves involving Ratchet's OmniWrench. He gains a Carbonox armor from R&C2. Character Trait Groovitron Ratchet takes out a disco ball and hurls it into the air. The disco ball starts flashing and playing music, causing the opponent to uncontrollably dance in place until the music stops, leaving them completely open to attack. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Shock Cannon: Ratchet fires a chargeable blue blast from the Shock Cannon to his opponent. At low charge, it's just a conical blast with short range, but does heavy damage. At full charge, it becomes a screen-spanning beam of energy. * Miniturret Glove: Ratchet puts on a miniturret glove and uses it to place a small turret that occasionally shoots lasers at the opponent, though it can be destroyed. ** The enhanced version is called Megaturret Glove where Ratchet places a bigger turret that shoots missiles instead which does more damage and takes more hits before being destroyed. * Liquid Nitrogen Gun: Ratchet fires a stream of blue liquid from the Liquid Nitrogen Gun, freezing the opponent if it hits. * Suck Cannon: Ratchet uses the Suck Cannon to pull his opponent in and fire them away before tossing his wrench at them, knocking them to the ground. ** The enhanced version is called Mega Suck Cannon which does more damage. * Tag-Team Bowl: Ratchet rolls Clank at the opponent like a bowling ball, followed by Clank uppercutting the opponent and running back to Ratchet. ** The enhanced version is called Tag-Team Bash where Clank uppercuts the opponent towards Ratchet who bashes them with his OmniWrench. Future - Exclusive Moves Up Your Arsenal - Exclusive Moves Going Commando - Exclusive Moves X-Ray Move * OmniWrench Breaker: '''Ratchet bashes his opponent’s head with his OmniWrench, breaking their cranium. He then jabs his OmniWrench into the opponent’s chest, breaking the ribcage, damaging the heart and lungs. Super Move * '''Flight of the Aphelion: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * RYNO V: Clank throws a Chronobomb at the dazed opponent and it explodes right in front of them, causing him/her to go ultimately slow in time and Clank runs up to them and sends them flying with a smack of the Chronoscepter. When the opponent is about to land, Ratchet pulls out the RYNO V, aiming it at his opponent with Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture playing. Ratchet then smirks and fires a barrage of bullets and missiles from his weapon, each one decimating the opponent and causing several explosions to him/her which blows them up into gory pieces, with Ratchet visibly struggling to keep hold of the RYNO V due to the recoil. Once the RYNO V runs out of ammo, the music stops playing and Ratchet stops as his opponent's burned up body parts falls to the ground with smoke coming off of them. * Nut Loose: Ratchet uses his Omni-Wrench to viciously clamp it down on his opponent's face. He then twirls nimbly on the opponent's head, using the Omni-Wrench to twist his/her head in circles until it looses and comes off easily. Ratchet then holds the opponent’s head up like a trophy. X-Ality * Groove To Your Death: Ratchet throws something in what appears to be a disco ball as it floats in the air, causing the opponent to uncontrollably dance in a groovy fashion. While he/she could not stop dancing, Ratchet uses the Omni-Wrench to go ahead and viciously bash his opponent in face, so hard that their nose gets smashed in, along with a lot of teeth breaking apart as well as the eyeballs popping out of their sockets (the latter doesn’t happen to those who wear masks), causing Ratchet’s opponent’s face being squished back due to the impact of the wrench. As the dazed opponent is unable to walk and wonders what the hell’s going on, Ratchet proceeds to do one last move by hitting his wrench into their head, causing the opponent’s brain to explode into pieces, resulting with his opponent’s head getting squashed like a pancake as a result and the messed up opponent finally falls dead. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiris * Taking It’s “Tool”: Ratchet throws his Omni-Wrench high up in the air and as it lands down, the wrench splits Ratchet’s head in half and falls dead, resulting with the wrench falling off of Ratchet’s split head. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Deadly Assault: W.I.P. (with Jak) Devastators * Rip Ya a New One: Kostumes * Kostume 1: Ratchet appears as an adult version of himself (think of him as looking like a Star Wars character, like somebody like Yoda, for example). He is also wearing shiny tech armor * Kostume 2: His second costume would be him in a commando armor like he wore in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando * Unlockable Kostume: His original appearance, like in the original games * Kosplay DLC 1: Nien Nunb * Kosplay DLC 2: Minion from Despicable Me Battle Intro Ratchet walks in, tossing his Omni-Wrench up and catching it when it comes down, saying "Don't worry, Clank. We got this!" with Clank at his side saying "I believe so, but..." As the two look at each other, they nod, then Clank latches onto Ratchet's back, and Ratchet then takes his combat position while saying "Yeah, I know. 'Don't get cocky'." Victory Pose Ratchet pumps his fist as Clank detaches from his back and flips to land in front of him saying "Another victory for the Greatest Warriors in the Galaxy!". The two then fist bump and take a "bold and combat-ready" pose for the camera with Ratchet saying "Hell yeah!" Quotes Rival Name: Cyrax Ratchet uses a bunch of gadgets and techno weapons, and Cyrax is a cyborg that uses nets, bombs and shit. Ending Category:MK vs. Sony